Time To Come Home
by Simply Not
Summary: All he saw was darkness. 'Peace at last.' May seem angsty in the beginning, but it's in Sasuke's third person POV, so I guess I can let it slide. Sasuke.Sakura.


**Well, I was bored. So hears a one-shot. SasuSaku. And there's some NaruHina. If you squint.**

_**xxx**_

He's done it. He's finally done. He's gone. He's finally gone. He avenged them. His blood lies around him, and He's done it.

But…why doesn't he feel accomplished. He feels…cheated.

_This won't make any of us happy._

What she told him. She said that. And he has a gut feeling…she's right.

Now what? Here he was, dead brother next to him, his life slipping away in that sticky red substance.

_Just as I slipped away from her._

His eyes dropped some. He felt his breath hitch and a numbing pain shoot through his chest. Then nothing.

Just like how he felt when he left.

All he sees…is darkness. Plain old darkness.

_Just like my heart._

Black and unfeeling. Just like his brother wanted him to feel. To have to strive in life. Live off of hatred that he made. He made him have on purpose. To kill, to avenge. Not to love. And what happens when he finally gets it. It slips right through his fingers, just how his blood runs down his arms and legs.

_Escaping me._

He knows it's over now. Nothing can stop this fate that he brought among himself.

His eyes drop oh so slowly. Accepting the coldness that reaches his body. The darkness that obstructs his vision. The little color that he had escapes his face. His breathing comes little by little and he could feel his heart beat slower.

_Peace at last._

Before he feels his entire form go rigid, he hears something. Like the clanging of metal. And shouts of…his name? He uses the last of his strength to stay there. Even if it's just for a little longer.

_You know what they say. Curiosity killed the cat. I'm just prolonging it._

He blearily sees figures. A blob of yellow, silver, and…pink. Pink? He only knew one person who has anything to relate with that much pink. And they are always with yellow and silver.

_Sometimes blue._

He hears his name again. But the coldness gets worse and he can't concentrate much. And the numb spreads to his face. He swears he feels a smirk on his lips. Bu he's not sure.

He hears someone growling. Like a real feral growl. Even in his numb state he can still feel the enormous power surge. The red and killer intent. He can tell it's not towards him, but it still sends the slightest of shivers down his spine.

He hears a girls' voice. Shy and timid. But it's loud. So I didn't quite fit. But it was saying a name.

_A familiar name at that._

The Dobe. He doesn't know why, but that's what the vicious voice reminds him of. He knows he heard it once before.

_A long time ago. Like another life ago._

He coughs and his throat burns as he feels some kind of thick liquid come out. Then another voice. A males. It's rough in a way and lazy. Saying close to something like…chakra points? What does that have to do with anything? He hears a slight shout and then the energy dies down some.

Then he feels it. He feels like he is being watched. He hears a chocked sob above him. Usually that meant tears. But he didn't feel them.

_Odd._

He feels warmth a second later. It starts from his chest. Then down to his stomach and up his neck. His face warms up and he can feel his limbs again somewhat.

_Thank god. But how can I?_

His eyes still feel heavy and he has difficulty opening them. But he does it. He's met with pink. A lot of it. And then there's a shock of yellow. And a silver blob made it's way over.

The only girl he can see smiles warmly. The Dobe gives him a fox grin. And his perverted sensei has his only eye showing crinkled. Which means he's smiling.

_They've changed._

And change they had. The girl was more…full. Her green eyes were even more shocking. Her face was more firm. She grew into her forehead and her pink hair was short, but somewhat longer.

That Dobe and his smile are the same. His blue eyes still the brightest. But he got taller.

_Not taller than me._

His face was more matured and baby fat was gone. The whisker marks had gotten fuller and his hair was even less tame. His hair was longer and went over his head band. He looked like the fourth.

His perverted sensei seemed somewhat the same. Still reading porn and all. But for once, the book was closed when there was nothing going on. His hair seemed a little longer though.

They all seemed a little beat up. Some scratches here and there. The Dobe looked the worse. He seemed exhausted and like standing on two feet was a lot of work. Hell, he made it seem like keeping his eyes open was a lot of work. And it was.

The next second, he was falling backwards. But someone caught him. It was a girl. She had dark blue hair. She was the quiet one.

But his eyes flickered back to the person who was still healing him. The girl.

_Sakura._

She changed the most. In his eyes. She looked…beautiful? This was the girl who he called annoying. Who would banter him. Who would hug him at any opportunity. And here he was. Weak and defenseless. And she was healing him. With a look of concentration, yet still managing to smile serenely.

The warmth left, but he was still warm somewhat. His hand twitched and it moved to his eyes. They were still there.

Sakura looked at him confused and gently moved his hands to check his eyes.

She leaned forward and he could smell strawberries. Her hand glowed green and covered his eyes. They became less sore, but nothing really changed.

She pulled back and smiled once again. She turned around and told Hinata to give Naruto to Kiba.

_Her voice. So angelic and sweet, but not too sweet. That's good. I hate too much sweet._

She moved her hand back to his face and moved his sweat-soaked hair out of his eyes.

He closed them for a second and opened them. Onyx clashed with mint green.

"Time to go home Sasuke-kun." Was all he heard before he blacked out and accepted his fate. He was going home.

_Finally._

**Well, opinions please. Please!**


End file.
